Talk:Pat Phelan
Although I have added his last appearance (as the actor seemed to say he was finished with the show but would like a comeback) the Coronation Street Website added Pat Phelan's profile to the characters list. http://www.itv.com/coronationstreet/characters/pat-phelan NathanJohnson (talk) 10:42, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Interesting, and only two days ago as well.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 11:05, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Love this guy. x) AGoodPhelan (talk) 21:25, January 27, 2016 (UTC) He is, as of yet, not a murderer! Michael died of a heart attack. Please stop adding the murderer category to his page. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 16:10, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Victim list Now, this is the reason why I don't agree with having a victim list - most of the "victims" are up for debate. It has never been on-screen confirmed that Phelan raped Annabel Rubinstein (a fact which is reflected on her article page) so she may not even be a "victim". Then there's Valerie Phelan, doesn't she count as a victim? Being married to a man who cheated on her by raping Anna? I feel that the victim list is similar to the "murderers" category which was removed, it is too debatable. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 12:49, April 6, 2018 (UTC) :Fully agree!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:24, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Date of death Yes, the episode which aired Phelan's death was 1st June. However the whole week's episodes supposedly took place over the course of one day - Monday 28th May. Therefore Phelan's date of death is 28th May and not 1st June. No more conflicting edit warring, please! Karen2310 (talk) 17:18, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Hi, As I am unable to edit for some reason I was wondering if you could edit the date of death on "Pat Phelan"s page? I was wondering if you could change it from "28th May 2018" to "26th May 2018" as I have recently gone over the episodes and have discovered Pat was killed the day after Zac was born (25th May 2018) and also the day after Roberts stag evening and Michelles hen evening (also on the 25th May 2018). It is rather confusing as all the episodes fromlast week were all set o a storyline of only 2 days. I hope you see what I mean! Kind Regard Dylan ThorneDylanthorne2003 (talk) 16:34, June 4, 2018 (UTC) So Monday's episode Sarah mentioned that it is Bethany's birthday, therefore takes place on the 4th June. The Phelan incident is mentioned to have occurred the day before, therefore his death should be 3rd June. Then again, it would look odd in the Infobox with his death taking place after his last appearance, and continuity is not exactly the best in the show. VB1989 (talk) 23:18, June 4, 2018 (UTC) :We'll just have to leave it as last Monday's date, I can see no other way around it. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 23:21, June 4, 2018 (UTC) ::ITV have confirmed to me that the date of Phelan's death is definitely 28th May. As regards other events around it, the programme has had slips of dates since the beginning and these just have to be ignored.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:45, June 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Thanks John! Karen2310 (talk) 10:03, June 5, 2018 (UTC)